Speed date
by 150cm
Summary: I made this as a joke Petrel/Marlon with some Morty/Marlon I may continue this? idk lmao also uh? they don't have a marlon tag? or i dont see it wth


REVAMP LETSGO

Marlon had never really... Dated before.  
It was all so new to him really, and he felt so embarrassed that he decided that his first date should be a "speed date".  
It was so dumb of him, what made him think that a speed date was okay? He didn't really KNOW what he wanted in a person, it was all so new to him.  
But... He couldn't quite back out now, and he thought he was ready for a relationship.  
He finally arrived at the place it was held, he stood in front of the doors, he was too embarrassed to go in yet so he decided to just stare at the ground.  
What was he thinking? What if he finds no one? What if no one likes him..?  
He shook his head rapidly to shake the thoughts out of his head, but they were still slightly there, he swallowed the lump in his throat as he brung his head up and opened the doors.  
In there a woman immediately greeted him with a warm smile and lightly grabbed his hand.

"Hello! Are you here for the speed dating?"  
He had to break eye contact with her, slowly shaking his head in shame.  
She noticed how uncomftable he was and she put her other hand on his shoulder, making him look back at her in surprise.

"Hey... Don't be ashamed, people do this all the time... It's okay!"  
She flashed another bright smile at him, which made him feel much better about the whole situation.  
She slowly led him to an open table and pulled out a chair, encouraging him to sit down.  
Once he did, she very nicely started to explain the rules of "speed dating" to a very ignorant Marlon.

"So! Welcome to the Weavile Speed Dating Program, You feel Needy, we're here and Speedy!"  
She started to chuckle a bit at that.

"That's.. our slogan, we have to say it. But! What we do here is you fill out a form, we calculate your answers with other peoples answers and you get to talk and bond for 3 minutes!"  
She was almost sickly sweet, Marlon felt very comfortable with her, he liked her a lot.

"I understand, thank you!"  
She nodded and placed a forum down on the table, and then walked away.  
They were just basic questions... What you are, what you're looking for, turn ons, turn offs... Yadda yadda yadda.  
He filled them all out and waited patiently for her to return to pick up his paper.  
She finally came back and smiled with him, and he returned the gesture, she picked up his paper and her eyes went wide, he tilted his head in confusion.

"What's with that face?"  
He was confused on what he did wrong, did he fill something out wrong?  
She shook her head and giggled.

"No no no... I uh... We usually don't get uhm.. Boys who like, boys."  
She started to get a bit timid, smiling shyly.  
He just laughed, it was only natural with that response, better than disgusted glares and nasty words.

"No I get it, will it be a problem finding me a date?"

"Oh no! You're here for specifically men and we still have men who want both men and women, so it's not problem!"  
She flashed another one of her bright smiles and slowly walked away, which gave Marlon some time to get ready for his 'dates'.

"C'mon Marley, You can do this... It's just a speed date, right? Nothing big, nothin' serious, just a nice speed date... Who knows, you might find your ONE... Yeah?"  
He was just whispering words of encouragment to himself, looking down with his hands balled tightly on top on his thighs, that was so strange...  
Finally, a person sits down... He was, interesting looking.  
Short blond hair, with a cute dorky purple headband, calm eyes with noticable bags, and extremely pale skin compared to Marlon himself.  
He bows his head slightly, every move he makes seems very... Poised.

"Hello, I'm Morty... You must be-"  
"Marlon... I'm, Marlon."  
He cut the blond off, he was gonna kick himself for how stupid doing that was.  
Morty raised an eyebrow in confusion, tilting his head a bit before straightening his expression back out to a welcoming smile.

"You must be a bit nervous, yeah? It's alright... I use to be as well."  
He chuckled lightly, swooping his short bangs out of his face.  
Marlon only shook his head in response, refusing to make eye contact, the other the reached his hand out over the table, waiting for Marlon to do the same.

"Do you mind?"  
He questioned, Marlon then sheepishly placed his hand into Morty's hand, amazed by how pale he really was... He was almost transparent.  
He stared at their hands with a light smile, he really loved to smile...

"It'll be okay... I promise, okay? No need to be nervous, I know... It's new and weird but you'll get use to it."  
Those words made Marlon feel so much better, he needed to hear them from someone other than himself.  
He nodded slowly at the blond and returned a small smile, which made Morty put his free hand to his mouth as he let out an airy giggle.  
It made Marlon's heart flutter on how cute this kid was, and he was so nice too...

"So... Off of this topic, I am... A ghost trainer, clairvoyant, and I sometimes make crafts like necklaces, scarves... Y'know... Random stuff."  
He didn't seem confident in what he did, almost as if he was ashamed, it made Marlon's eyebrows furrow out of concern.  
He put his hand back onto his thigh, and Morty caught on and did the same.

"Oh? Ghost trainer? I heard Ghost types are hard to train..."

"I never found a problem with them... They listen if you treat them right... Sadly, not a lot of people do..."  
Marlon nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"They are quite standoffish at first, but they are some of the nicest pokemon you'll ever know, and they're loyal too... I could go on forever about them."  
He started to get flustered, he never really got to talk this long about what he liked, he looked away and rubbed his neck lightly, with and obvious pink tint to his face.  
He shook his head and looked back at Marlon.

"So what do you do?"

"Oh uh... Me? I train Water types... And I surf.."  
Morty flashed a wide smile at the statement.

"I love Water types! They are all so cute and they listen so well and-"  
He realized how 'unessecary' his reaction was and he trailed off and returned to his natural stoic expression, coughing a bit as if to clear his throat.

"I... Enjoy Water types."  
Marlon nodded, he thought that outburst was so cute, he wanted to know more about Morty but sadly, he heard the ringer go off...

"Oh... It seems we are out of time but... Here."  
He handed Marlon and folded piece of yellow paper with a phone number on it.

"It's mine, feel free to call me whenever you like... I like you, Marlon. I hope we can speak again."  
Morty did his soft smile once again, which made Marlon feel all tingly.  
He nodded quickly.

"I hope to speak to you too, Morty!"  
Morty couldn't help but giggle, which made Marlon even more flustered... He felt kind of sad seeing him walk away.  
But he sighed and waited for someone else to sit down in front of him, letting Morty's words echo in his head.

'I t ' y. . . , o k a y?'

It echoed over and over and brought so much comfort to him as he waited to be graced with someone elses presence.  
And he heard the chair slide out and saw a figure sit down before him, and they started to talk.  
And it happened again.  
And again.  
And again...  
He was getting tired, but he heard the nice lady yell "Last call!" which means the person that sits in front of you is the last person of the day.  
Marlon was pretty happy though, he met some really nice people and... And Morty, which he deserves his own little layer on the 'nice people' cake.  
Then... He got snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the chair quickly scraping the floor and a loud THUMP as the man before him flopped into the chair.

"Uhm... Hi I'm-"

"Marlon, yeah I know, Th'name's Petrel, what's up with you?"  
He was cocky, and he said that with a smirk, as he slowly spread his legs out to get comfortable.  
Marlon for some reason got... Flustered? At him being so dominant with the conversation, he felt so vulnerable and... He, liked it?

"You gon' talk or do I hav'ta leave?"  
Marlon shook his head, staring at the other with a deep red flush on his face.

"No! I... I'm Marlon, I train..."  
He started to stare at everything about the other, how slim his body was, but he was still built, he was tall... and it made Marlon flush even more.

"You traaaaaaaain what? C'mon don't get too starry eyed."  
He chuckled at his own sentence, seeing Marlon break out of such a daze was so cute to the other.  
Marlon could only feel embarrassed, he just wanted to leave, he made a fool of himself in front of someone he deemed attractive.

"I- Uh... I train Water types..."  
He said timidly, refusing to make eye contact with the other.  
Petrel didn't quite approve of that and he grabbed Marlon's jaw, coaxing the other to look at him in the eyes.

"You're a Water trainer, eh? Cute..."  
Petrel almost whispered it, which basically made Marlon melt in his hands.

' G o d . . . . . '  
Marlon couldn't help but think, he also couldn't help but look at the lanky man's lips... They were so pink and they looked so soft.  
Even his breath, which smelt of cigarettes and whiskey, was pleasent to Marlon... He was messed up in the head.  
Petrel chuckled in a low tone as he released Marlon's chin, resting back in his chair once more, at this point Marlon was too afraid to speak in fear of stuttering.

"You seem so hot and bothered, what's wrong, pretty boy?"  
He was teasing Marlon now, sticking his tongue out with a little wiggle of his head.  
Marlon could feel something in him click when he called him 'pretty boy'

"N-no! I just... Nothing... What do you train?"  
He wanted to get off of the topic of his emotions as quickly as humanly possible.  
Petrel raised his eyebrows, but then quickly shrugged it off.

"I train Poison types, they're all a damn pain..."  
He said with a snarl on his face, why does he train them if he doesn't like them?  
But... Marlon nodded with a small smile.

"They're a bit stubborn but... They're good pokemon."  
Petrel closed his eyes and leaned his head back, it almost looked like he was nodding.

"Yeah... They're good but they're so much damn work."  
He said with a sigh, it appears he is bored with talking to Marlon...  
The other knew time was almost up, and he waited patiently until the ringer went off.  
They sat in silence until the ringer went off and he watched at how lazily Petrel got up, but he dug in his pocket and gave him a crumpled up piece of paper.

"There's my number if ya' want it... You're kinda cute..."  
He didn't want to look at Marlon while saying that, he started to lightly flush a soft pink.  
Marlon realized he's done a lot of nodding today but... He nodded as he took the paper.

"Thank you... I... You're cute too."  
Petrel was taken back by the statement, he smiled like a dork.

"R-really..?"  
He couldn't help but be happy by the reaction he got out of Petrel, it was... So cute...  
He was so happy to hear that, almost as if no one ever says that to him.

"Yeah... I wouldn't lie."  
He giggled as he slowly got up and was heading to leave the building... Until he felt a hand grab his.  
He was surprised to feel that but... It was nice, and it was Petrel.  
Marlon smiled softly at the other, and the walked out together, through the shuffle of people, Marlon saw Morty, and the exchanged smiles and hellos.  
They finally escaped that place and they walked across to sit on a bench, to give their legs a rest.  
Marlon was so proud of himself, he managed to get two phone numbers from... Pretty boys, which he was proud of.  
Petrel slowly inched his hand onto Marlon's thigh, and this made the other flustered but... He didn't stop him... Though he wish he did.

"I... Uh... Wanna do something..."  
That was so vague but Marlon was curious in all honesty.  
He nodded and scooted closer to Petrel, making them both giggle a bit.  
Before Marlon knew his face was cupped in one hand and he was being passionately kiss by basically a complete stranger, something in him told him to push away, to stop this but... He didn't want to.  
He returned the kiss and the other moaned lightly into Marlon's mouth, which made him melt further into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Petrel's neck.  
They slowly broke the kiss, panting lightly and before you knew it, they were breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"That... Was so weird but... I liked it."  
Petrel said in between giggles, and Marlon nodded in agreement trying to stifle his laughter but utterly failing.  
Marlon let go of Petrel's neck but the other responded by throwing his arm around Marlon's shoulder, giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

"Let's do this again sometime..."  
Petrel said with a sigh.

"Yeah... I'd like that."  
Marlon said softly, leaning his head to rest on Petrel's shoulder.  
It was sundown, such a beautiful hour, and they had a perfect view of the sunset...  
So of course they watched the sun go down.

FUCKING FIN BINCH 


End file.
